1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid jetting apparatus which jets a liquid from nozzles.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a liquid jetting apparatus which jets a liquid from nozzles, a recording apparatus which jets an ink from a nozzle which communicates with a pressure generating chamber by applying a pressure to the ink in the pressure generating chamber by a vibrator unit has been described in Japanese patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-231584. In this recording apparatus, the vibrator unit is connected to a head substrate which is arranged at an upper side of a recording head, via a flexible circuit board. Moreover, the vibrator unit is driven by sending a driving signal which is generated in a driving circuit (driver IC) mounted on the head substrate, to the vibrator unit via the flexible circuit board.
Here, in the recording apparatus described in Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2006-231584, since the driving circuit is mounted on the head substrate which is located at a position comparatively nearer from the vibrator unit, the heat generated in the driving circuit is susceptible to be transmitted to the vibrator circuit via the flexible circuit board. As a result, there is a possibility that due to the heat transmitted from the driver IC, driving characteristics of the vibrator unit, or in other words, jetting characteristics of the ink from the nozzle fluctuate.